The Birth of Lunay
by LoveHatexoxo
Summary: Hera is jealous of her daughter-in-law Aphrodite. She was jealous her because many believed she was the most beautiful goddess of them all. Hera, not liking what she heard wanted to embarrass her by making her not only make love to Hephaestus, but to have an ugly child so that no one would want to come near her and her ugly child. But what happens when the child is beautiful?


Hera was very jealous of Aphrodite's beauty. Even though she was married to Hephaestus, Aphrodite didn't seem to care. Aphrodite still went around having affairs with other men. Hera grew more and more jealous. But soon jealousy was replaced by worry. She feared Aphrodite would have an affair with her husband Zeus, and she didn't like that though at all. "APHRODITE! I WISH TO SEE APHRODITE." She demanded of her husband Zeus. Zeus sent the messenger Hermes to go after Aphrodite. Aphrodite was in her garden, taking care of her flowers and many beautiful plants when Hermes came to her with Hera's message. "Aphrodite!" he said "Hera and Zeus send me here with a message." "Really what is it?" Aphrodite asked. "Zeus and Hera wish to speak with you, they wanted me to let you know and to bring your husband with you." Hermes said. "Very well" she said "I shall be there soon with my husband." Aphrodite confirmed and went to get Hephaestus.

Hephaestus however was working in his workshop. He was making swords and shields and many other things. As well as fine jewelry for his mother Hera. He knew his mother loved the jewelry he made for her. The things he made made Hera so happy and even got her to say she loved Hephaestus. He never really ever heard those words but when she did he smiled and felt loved like never before. Just as he was working his wife Aphrodite came in and said "Hephaestus, your mother Hera and father Zeus wish to see us, I am not sure why but Hermes came to me to tell me they wish to see us." Hephaestus put his hammer down and followed his wife to meet with Zeus and Hera.

When they got there Hera didn't look happy, and the two feared the worst. "You have not given me a grandchild, why? Is my son too ugly for you Aphrodite?" "No Hera" Aphrodite answered quickly "That is not it at all." "Then why do you not give me a grandchild. This is your husband you should have a child so I can have a grandchild." Hera said, her voice getting anger. "If a grandchild is what you want then me and my husband shall have a child, and she will be the most beautiful child ever, maybe even more beautiful then you." Aphrodite said. Hera stood up from her throne, but Zeus had grabbed her arm not allowing her to walk any to Aphrodite. Aphrodite and Hephaestus then took off. Hera smiled too herself, her son was too ugly to have a child with a beautiful woman. Even if she did, Aphrodite's child would be ugly, just like Hephaestus, and Hera knew that.

But soon after that Aphrodite was having a child, Hera couldn't believe it, but it was true. She and Hephaestus were to have a child. Hera did not care as much as Zeus. Hera figured that the child would be ugly but when the child was born she was beautiful. It was the most beautiful child Hera had ever seen, Hera was not pleased. Aphrodite hand the child to her husband to see their daughter. "We will call her Lunay. She's as beautiful as the stars and moon." Hephaestus nodded. Then the small child its hand on Hephaestus' cheek and showed something so unbelievably beautiful. Then Aphrodite start to cry, not tears of sadness but tears of happiness. "What was that?" Hephaestus asked, he had just seen something so beautiful come from his mind and the child. It was magical; it was all different colors and emotions. "She is the goddess of inner beauty." Aphrodite said. Lunay had just shown her father his inner beauty.

As she got older she and her father grow closer, and just like Aphrodite had said she became more and more in-touch with everyone's inner beauty. Hera had wanted Lunay killed for being more beautiful than her but Zeus did not let Hera lay a hand on their grandchild. Zeus loved it when he showed him his inner beauty. He learned so much about him through her, and he loved her so much. Aphrodite was not thrill with many choices she made, infact Aphrodite didn't like a lot of things Lunay did. But she loved her daughter. Lunay was a very free soul and love to be herself. Lunay loved her father and spent a lot of time with him. He and she were really close. She spent most of her time with him in his workshop, helping him and anyway she could. She often spent time on Earth too. Helping young men and women see their inner beauty and become more in touch with themselves. She had taught mankind to love themselves before anyone else, but to never be self-absorbed. Hephaestus loved his daughter just as much. She was the only one who saw his true beauty.

* * *

**This was a school project from my freshman year that my friends told me I should put on here. Thanks for reading.**

**-Maria**


End file.
